Lunick
Lunick (also known as Ace) is the fan-made main character from the Save-Ums series (although he didn't exist in the show). In Goanimate, he didn't appear until after Female Kana kills Zima and her friends/Ungrounded and rewarded which takes place before Dylan and Friends gets premiered. He is a good user who was created and awakened by Azura. However, when he and the other Save-Ums along with the Flowerpuffs got kicked out of Azura's castle and exiled from the Lakeside after getting strongly expelled from school, Minami Luna decided to adopt him along with Behania, Coffee and the other Save-Ums along. Later on, he gets Azura as his mom back. He has a indigo chainsaw which he beats most troublemakers up. He has the ability to transform into a indigo ranger if needed. He is revealed to have the no voice from the episode "Frankendoodle" just like Duckman did. He now gained the ability to become Yveltal. *Voice: Joey *Likes: Sonic Riders, racing with a Extreme Gear, Tickling his sister Female Kana, *Dislikes: COC* A EGG U R, SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid and Cochrane-A making grounded and dead meat videos out of Azura, porn movies and shows, Playboy magazines, M-rated games, AO-rated games, NC-17 movies, R-rated movies, TV-MA TV shows, stuff for adults, Waxworks (He rage quits that game) *Singing Voice: Minami Luna Append Male *Evil Counterpart: Evil Lunick *Favorite Color: Indigo *UTAU/Speech and Singing Synthesis Tool voicebank language: Bilingual; English, Japanese, Chinese, Korean, French, Spanish, Portuguese, German, Italian, Catalan and other languages from worldwide channels that air the children's show The Save-Ums Abilities in MUGEN and Super Smash Flash 2 *Neutral attack - Chainsaw attack *Neutral attack 2 - Smoking breath *Neutral attack 3 - *Side Neutral - *Side Neutral 2 - *Side Neutral 3 - *Up Neutral - *Up Neutral 2 - *Up Neutral 3 - *Down Neutral - *Down Neutral 2 - *Down Neutral 3 - *Final Smash - Songs TBA Trivia *Lunick is the first Save-Ums character to have a Sonic base. *As of season 2, both Lunick and Custard are having their voices sounding similar. *Some of the Save-Ums fans say that Lunick looks like Jet the Hawk. Also, he resembles Predator Hawk. *Lunick, Sonic and Jet seem to have their colors different, in terms of eye and fur/feather color. Lunick's appearance is mostly indigo, but he has green eyes, the color of Jet. Sonic's appearance is mostly blue, but he has green eyes, the color of Jet. Jet's appearance is mostly green, but he has blue eyes, the color of Sonic. He is also bird foot in which Selkie said he doesn't wear any shoes. *Lunick is known for singing rock songs, including his number 1 favorite, Michael Jackson (although he is dead due to cardiac attack). *He is originally going to appear in an episode of the series, but never did due to the amount of time and work put into MMD. *When Lunick is furious, he does a red-tailed hawk screech. *In the German dub, his name is changed to Lunas. *In the Spanish dub, his name is changed to Helio. *Her name in Kanji is ルンニック. *The close-up shot of Lunick's eyes are shown when he's about to cry. *The close-up shot of Lunick's beak is shown when he's about to sing. *Lunick appears as the indigo ranger in Mighty Morphin Save-Um Rangers. *A PMD model of Lunick is made by a female Save-Ums fan. He's based on Predator Hawk. **The data for Lunick can also be used for Music Girl, Tiny AR2, MMS LiveWallpaper and Tiny VR on Android. *His favorite eurobeat song is "IA IA ★ Night of Desire". Gallery Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Baby Show Characters Category:Good Users Category:Good males Category:Heroes Category:COC* A EGG U R'S enemies Category:Charlie and Lola's enemies Category:Andy Panda's enemies Category:Angelica Pickles' enemies Category:Moe and Joe's enemies Category:Pedro and Edro's enemies Category:SallyJones1998's enemies Category:Davidddizor's enemies Category:Princess Davidddizor's enemies Category:BlueKraid's enemies Category:Cochrane-A's enemies Category:Nick and Perry's enemies Category:The Save-Ums' enemies Category:Indigo Characters Category:AnimeGamer1's Allies Category:CardOfAnime102's Allies Category:Characters Voiced by Joey Category:Elephant012's allies Category:OCs